Three Wishes for Opie
'Plot' Barney buys a fortune-telling game and lets Opie try it out. 'Summary' Barney gets Andy in trouble with Helen when he summons the two-hundred-year-old spirit of Count Istvan Teleky from a kit he bought at an auction. Opie is granted three wishes, which ironically all come to fruition. On his last wish, however; Barney cuts him off from speaking- believing he knows what Opie's last wish is. The town begins to spread the rumor that Helen and Andy are going to get married. When Andy and Helen confront Barney and Opie about it, Opie finally explains that he didn't wish for them to get married- but that Helen would his teacher next year - which Helen then replies, she would be teaching Opie's grade the following year. 'Trivia/Notes' *The bulk of this episode is seen in flashback, one of the few uses of the device on the show. *In this episode, the back room of the Courthouse/Jail where Barney, Goober & Floyd conduct their seances has no back door to the outside. In a couple scenes, the wall that normally holds the door to the alley outside instead has a jail cell window at the top of the wall and no door. This window is complete with vertical iron bars and a very thick, sloping sill just like the windows in the jail cells. *The book that Barney hands to Andy has the word 'Psychic' misspelled as 'Psyhic'. *In the scene where Barney, Goober and Floyd are sitting in the back room, Goober lights the candle, which is in front of them, but their shadows are coming from light that is to the left (right of them). *Opie is granted three wishes. In his first wish, he wants a jack knife. In his second wish, he wishes for a "B" in arithmetic so he can go with Andy to Raleigh. In his last wish Opie wishes for Miss Crump to remain his teacher as Opie enters the sixth grade. All of Opie's wishes come true. *Barney is granted one wish from the Count and wishes for a fingerprint set. That wish is "granted" as well. *When Helen first appears in the episode she's walking down Main Street in front of the Barber Shop and Courthouse. As she first appears on the screen you can see the back of the brick wall of the set. This scene was obviously filmed on a different Main Street set. *Some Xfinity/Comcast listings mistook this as Goober and the Art of Love. 'Quotes' Barney: I never saw that lamp, I do not know what spirit was evoked by that lamp, and therefore I cannot discuss the subject intelligently. Another thing- Andy: (tries to interrupt.) Barney: Another thing is atmosphere. Andy: Atmosphere? Barney: Aladdin's lamp was rubbed over in Arabia. Now the atmosphere in Arabia is a little bit different that the atmosphere here in the Southeastern United States. And so- Andy: (tries to interrupt.) Barney: And so, because I am not familiar with the atmosphere, and never having seen the lamp, I cannot discuss the subject intelligently. Andy: (tries to interrupt.) Barney: Did you ever see that lamp? Andy: Well, no. Barney: Then don't talk. Don't talk. 'Gallery' 3wishes4opie062.jpg 3wishes4opie052.jpg 3wishes4opie025.jpg 3wishes4opie013.jpg 3wishes4opie066.jpg 3wishes4opie109.jpg 3wishes4opie047.jpg 3wishes4opie044.jpg 3wishes.jpg Andy-griffith-s5e14.jpg AndyGriffithShowBarneyFifeExpres-1.jpg Category:The Andy Griffith Show Episodes Category:Season 5